Somethin' Stupid
by TheMorrigansCandy
Summary: "And then I go and spoil it all, by saying something stupid like..." Because when you think of Shadow and Amy Rose together, you also think of Frank Sinatra. Shadamy Multishot.


_A/N: Hello all! Here's a little something that I've been working on since forever. This little bit I got here is actually three years old. It's a little project that I've been working on every now and again, and it looks like I have finally finished it._ It is also a one-shot I always intended for the holiday season._Inspired heavily by the incredible duet between Frank Sinatra and his daughter Nancy; one of my favorite songs. Happy reading. _

_**DISCLAIMER!: I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE SONIC THE HEDGEHOG CHARACTERS! ALL RIGHTS GO TO THE SEGA CORPORATION!**_

* * *

Somethin' Stupid

_I know I stand in line, until you think you have the time  
To spend an evening with me..._

Awkward nervousness practically suffocated Amy Rose as she fidgeted with the hem of her skirt and glanced from her red boot clad feet to the Ultimate Lifeform, who was currently washing some sticky substance off his quills. He appeared to be having some difficulty with removing some of it in his chest fur. Quickly, Shadow pumped foamy soap into his hand and rubbing it in to try to make the goo detach from his fur. Even as he added water and scrubbed with a paper towel, he turned out fruitless.

Guiltily, she tried to offer her help but Shadow rejected it; refusing any form of aid. This only made the Rose feel more contrition with herself. To try to distract herself from her racing thoughts, she started messing with a loose tile on the restroom floor.

You're probably wondering why Amy is shamefully waiting on Shadow to wash sticky goo off his quills and chest fur? Well, it's quite simple. You see, Amy was walking down the busy sidewalk with some boxes and bags in hand. She was doing some holiday shopping for her friends, though most of the gifts were meant for Sonic. As graceful as she could she tried to maneuver around other people. Her belongings however, made her grip weaken and her footing sloppy.

Unfortunately, she did ended up tangling into her own feet and knocking into someone. However, the person she had fallen into was of least expectancy on her list of people. Both Shadow and Amy were surprised by the sudden encounter and the smashed syrupy baked goods on his fur. Shadow didn't look all too happy.

As usual in any situation, Amy sputtered out her apologies and quickly tried to take charge of making things better. Somehow or another, she actually managed to get him to a public restroom.

And thus would explain how this had happened. She really hoped he still wasn't mad.

After a couple more minutes of Shadow struggling with the goop, Amy finally decided now was a good time to help him with this predicament. He, of course, protested and tried to keep her at a distance. But, once more, somehow or another, Amy won this battle and she very gently began washing out the soap with a different wet paper towel. A tiny bit of the goop came off, but Amy knew there was only one other way to get rid of the syrupy substance.

She peered up at Shadow, gave him a small smile and then held up one finger to indicate that he had to wait a moment. Shadow huff heavily in annoyance. The Rose sifted through her bags and very soon she found a pair of new scissors. A wide proud smile expanded forth on her face. Quickly, she removed the cardboard paper and binding from the scissors.

Shadow gave the scissors a pointed stared and then shifting his glare to the pink hedgehog. Amy glared right back before she advanced toward him with scissors in hand. Luckily, this time he didn't fight with her but instead he ended up just watching her work with snipping away the goo attached to his fur.

After a couple minutes of her just cutting off the sticky fur, Amy began feeling Shadow's heavy gaze on her. Hesitantly, Amy lifted her own gaze to look at him. They held each other's stare for a brief moment before Amy bashfully look back to her work. A burning blush cascaded upon the pink hedgehog's face and racing thoughts questioning their sudden moment together.

Silence was heavy in the air around them, but they seemed to welcome it. Even though Amy was confused by her strange reaction to the ebony hedgehog, she couldn't help letting the giddy flutters move about in her tummy. Her heart pounded loudly in her chest and she wondered if Shadow could hear its thunderous beats.

After a moment of thought over this, Amy began to get a foul taste in her mouth and paranoia in the forefront of her mind. With as much mental power Amy had, she attempted to block out her raging thoughts and focus on the task at hand.

Both hedgehogs sighed in relief as the Rose finally freed Shadow from the icky goo on his fur. Observing her handiwork, she then tried to cover up the places that would seem noticeable of the missing fur. For a brief second, it felt strangely appealing to run her hands through his silky fur. As fast as she registered this sensation, she retracted her hand like it just touched fire.

The Rose then gave the Ultimate Lifeform an awkward smile and asked sheepishly if he'd like to spend dinner with her that night. At first, Shadow seemed hesitant but when Amy quickly confirmed it was only to make up for her accident and her large sparkling emerald eyes pleading at him made him eventually agree. A smile spread wide upon the blush colored hedgehog as she then turned on her heel, processed to pick up a couple boxes and bags and thence forth gave some to Shadow. An irritated sneer found its way on Shadow's face, but Amy just ignore his silent complaint.

Even though she was a natural born victim to anything romantic, she refused to let her mind wander to the possibilities of him inside her apartment. As they returned to the nipping cold of Station Square, Amy was grateful for the chill tranquilizing her strange , as masochistic as it sounded, she preferred the other terrifying, paranoid thoughts of what her friends would say to one another if they saw the sight of Shadow trailing behind Sonic's number one fan, and to her apartment no less! It was both a horrifying and amusing thought.

What would Sonic, himself, think if he saw? Would he jump to conclusions? Would he be jealous? Or would he simply not care; only to be glad that she's not forcing herself onto him and focusing on someone else?

Then she started to wonder what Shadow was thinking as she unlocked the front door and they bustled into the living room. She told him that the products could be placed on the couch. She then told him he could relax in the living as she prepared a warm dinner.

After Amy settled the pot of water on the stove, she decided to check on her black and red striped guest. Sneaking a quick peek at him, Amy had to forcefully contain her girlish giggles at the sight of how Shadow looked awkwardly misplaced in her living room. He basically stood aimlessly and he seemed a bit weary and observant of the things around him; he took in the little amount of "Amy Rose information" from her decorating. This female hedgehog most certainly lived up to her fur's natural pink color.

When Shadow finally decided to stiffly sit on the Rose's cushion-y couch he had to stop mid-action because he noticed a curious emerald eye spying on him from the kitchen. He arched a questioning brow at Amy's surprised squeal of being caught. Abruptly standing straight up again, Shadow made a beeline to where Amy stood. He was about to open his mouth to ask something when it was interrupted by the screeching of the tea pot. With relief, Amy gladly took the opportunity to avoid whatever it was Shadow was going to say.

After she had prepared the steaming hot cups, Amy gave Shadow one of them with an awkward innocent smile on her face. The sweet aroma of the sugary dark liquid tickled his nose first before he looked down at the beverage the Rose had handed him. Amy made an encouraging gesture at him to drink before she took a tiny sip of her own. Reluctantly, Shadow complied.

Within only a couple minutes, Amy had concocted a meal that appeared to be more than half decent. When they sat at the table to begin eating, Shadow seemed to be out of his comfort zone. He looked about the shiny polished-wooden table suspiciously; mostly at the plate of food set in front of him. Five minutes had already passed since dinner had started and the black hedgehog still hadn't touched his food. He just sat there with his hands remaining in his lap and burning a hole into the table with his intense stare.

It didn't take Amy long to realize that her guest hadn't touched his food. Releasing a sigh, Amy loudly cleared her throat to gain the male hedgehog's attention. Her brows etched a look of concern at Shadow's strange behavior. Yet instead of insisting on him to eat, she just smiled understandingly at him and continued to eat her own food. Shadow sat quietly and waited for the Rose to finish.

In a strange turn of events, Shadow found himself sitting Indian-style on the Rose's carpet and surrounded by different kinds of colorful wrapping paper and shiny, silky ribbons. For the first time in a long while, he did not know what to do with himself. He knew the female-hedgehog expected some assistance from him. Yet he could not fathom as to why he did not just tell her 'no' and then walk out.

This was ridiculous.

Still, brief little touches on his forearm struck his body with jolts. Anybody else who should be so bold to touch the Ultimate Lifeform would face a deadly thrashing, however soft fingers from Amy were harmless. Even if they did make his judgement a tad fuzzy and his usual cool-headed attitude to go a-fry. Given any other circumstance, Shadow would not be caught dead tying pretty silk bows on gifts meant for the Blue Blur and his friends. Screw that damnable Sonic and everybody that socializes with him.

If it wasn't clear enough: This is ridiculous! Amy Rose is ridiculous; with her ludicrous emerald eyes staring at him warmly, and harebrained smile that only a person such as she could possess.

Scratch that, reverse it!

Shadow became dumbfounded again with a little box placed in his hands. The golden wrapping paper reflected his image and shined invitingly to reveal whatever simple mysteries Amy bestowed upon him.

At first her happy expectant smile remained strong for a solid minute or two, but Shadow's tense disposition, hard staring at the present left her faltering from good vibes. A flighty puff of air escaped Amy's lips before she diverted her eyes to the mess and busied herself with gathering it. Defensive walls arise and prepare the pink hedgehog, then she flippantly sung, "You can open it here or whenever, it don't matter."

Red eyes scrutinized the Rose's retreating backside. Next thing Amy hears is ripping and crunching of paper. She doesn't even mind when Shadow carelessly drops the trash and the box lid on the floor, and instead holds her breath with anticipation. Out came a shimmering white scarf and two gloved-hands held it up. After what felt like a century of contemplating that silly piece of fabric, Shadow flicked his eyes towards Amy and took in her worried expression.

Walking steadily toward Amy, Shadow stops a foot in front of her. He places both ends of the scarf in her hands, and keeping the trail in his hands. At that point, he raised the scarf -along with Amy's unresisting arms- up over his spiky head. Noses touched in a swift moment before the scarf rested snugly on his shoulders.

Taken aback, Amy could hardly jumble her thoughts together. Still holding the scarf delicately in her hands, she watched him guide them to wrap the scarf one time around his neck. This caused her to bring her body closer and brush against his innocently.

His hands slid away, which Amy let hers drop useless and hang along her sides. Blushing, she stared up at Shadow expectantly, who in return, gazed down at her stoically.

Then all too sudden, "chaos control!" And he was gone in a moments notice and a spark of light.

_And then I go and spoil it all, by saying something stupid  
Like: "I love you"  
"I love you,_  
_I love you"_


End file.
